Halo: Evolution
Note: this story is not to be confused with Halo: Evolutions. Character(s) Kal-013 Spartan-II A reckless and gritty soldier who survived the attack on Genesis-IV, And has a history with the crew of the Legacy, he is one of the most unpredictable of Spartan's. Miles-116 SPARTAN-II Miles is a dark and stealthy Spartan, he's the best at what he does very intimidating. He was thought to have died in the attack on Correst II, but it wouldn't be the first time. Shinobi leads Steel Unit and is the commander of Noble Legacy Jason-G265 SPARTAN-III Jason is a fierce and determined Spartan three and one of the few survivors from Gamma company. He is a model soldier and is Shinobi's right hand man. Jake Spartan-III Jake is the team rookie of Fireteam Hyena, but is a tough and brave Spartan-III, and has a talent for piloting. Forge Spartan-III Forge is the leader of Hyena and has made his team known for their uncanny use of tactics, and for the teams leadership. Dalek Spartan-III Dalek is one of the older members of Hyena and is a long time friend of Forge's, he is usually quiet, but knows when to come up with a plan. Mav Spartan-III Mav is a pro at sharp shooting and next to Forge his skill is unmatched with headshots, and has a good friendship with Rick. Resh Spartan-III Resh is an expert fighter, and you can always count on him to get you threw a mission. He is an a great shot with just about any type of weapon you give him. He can adjust to almost any situation, and he tries to make it his goal to never let a man down, or to never give up on a mission. Joshua Spartan-III Joshua is brave and heroic but will run into battles without a plan at times, but will never let a man down. Rick Spartan-III Rick is the explosive punch to Hyena and always has a big gun near him, Hyena can always count on him for a grenade. Admiral Edward Lane The commander of the UNSC Legacy, who did his time as a marine. Sarah Palmer One of the most skilled members of Actual and normally pulls stunts that make others look bad in battle, and once worked with Kal-013 along with rest of Actual. Story Prologue UNSC Legacy First Officer's Personal Log, 2400 Hours October 3, 2557 (Military Calender) / Boros System, Genesis-IV, Atmosphere, "We're overlooking Genesis-IV's capital city now, no sign of civilians at least alive, just streets filled with dead bodies. Captain Adams has decided to send Spartan Fireteam Hyena and ODST squad Echo One, accompanied by commander Jean Russell, down to the the city to see what's going on, and get communications back up. Their D79H-TC Pelican's will take off in 0100 hours." First Officer Nathan Becker looked out at Genesis, something wasn't right; a day ago the UNSC lost all communication's with the planet. The Covenant Remnant were suspected. In reply the UNSC sent the Legacy, an Autumn-class heavy cruiser warship, to get communication's back up , and eliminate the threat. "Alright men 0100 hours!" Barked Major Roland Hill. "Thats move!" The 8 ODST's that made up Hunter Squad loaded their weapons and grabbed their helmets. "I heard they were big but not that big!" Said Private Jones Becker as he looked at Fireteam Hyena getting in Pelican next to there's. "Keep your mind in the mission Private." Said Roland as he sat down on one of the seats of the Pelican. "There big Jones, but just empty robots on the inside" chuckled Sergeant Sullivan Kenny as he put his gun on his shoulder. "Those empty robots saved your butt on a number on occasions sergeant." Said Roland as he lit a cigarette, Sullivan remained silent; Sullivan was the scrapper of the team, but he wasn't about to pick a fight with his commander. The D79H engines started and prepared for take off. "You are clear for take off." Echoed through the hanger bay as the Pelican's took off. Nathan Becker watched as the Pelican's flew down to Genesis-IV capital city, named New Hope. The Pilot looked around at the once beutiful city, now almost in ruins. "What's the news Pilot?" Said Roland as their Pelican passed over the city. "Nothing sir." Said the Pilot. "Everyone I see is dead." Chapter 1: Spartan-013 Chapter 2: Fire Team Hyena